


Afterglow

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while to come down after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musiclover03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=musiclover03).



It was the same as every night: Justin hit the shower first, JC collapsed on the couch, and Chris went for the soda. He always felt the need for a sugar kick right after a show, something to take the adrenaline buzz and keep it from going sour, keep him running on his post-show high until time and exhaustion got him started winding down.

He found a half-empty bottle of lemonade in the fridge and took a big gulp from it, then wiped the bottle's mouth, screwed the cap back on and stuck it back where it came from. Then he just leaned on the counter and looked at JC, who was stretched out on the couch, one arm over his head, still wearing his Bye Bye Bye costume. His hair was like a mane – a sweat-soaked mane right now, Chris reminded himself – falling in loose curls down his neck. He loved JC's hair.

 

Lazily, JC turned his head and said, "What?"

Chris was still too high and too raw from the show to talk. The others always joked that he was so out-of-it for the first few minutes after a show that, for once, he shut the fuck up. The truth was, these were the moments he saw everything clearer than ever. JC's long, lean body was beautiful, his chest rising and falling in little shallow breaths. Chris loved to watch JC coming down from a show, so he just grinned, and JC grinned back, blinking slowly.

"C'mere," JC said, and Chris went.

Chris settled himself on JC's thighs. JC stayed where he was and put his hand on Chris's waist, then started to stroke up and down slowly, down over Chris's hip and back up to his waist. Chris did the same on JC's chest, just rubbing one hand up and down slowly. Then he sighed and lay down, resting his head on JC's chest while JC's hand strayed to his ass.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Chris listened to JC's heart, still racing, and felt JC's post-concert hard-on pressed into his stomach. Eventually, JC murmured, "Justin's gonna be out soon. I should..."

"Don't," Chris said, and he hooked one arm around JC's neck, because he also got really clingy after a show. JC wrapped both arms around Chris's waist and hugged him tight, and Chris buried his face in JC's chest. "Stay here."

Chris shifted himself so that his head was on JC's shoulder, nose pressed into his neck, threaded his fingers through JC's hair, and closed his eyes. JC rubbed Chris's back, and then just held on.

When, five minutes later, Justin came out of the shower to whap JC over the head with his wet towel, that was how he found them.

Just the same as every night.


End file.
